


Yours.

by wovlesin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bottom John, Exhibitionism, Gay Cowboys, Jealous Arthur Morgan, John Marston is pretty, M/M, Marking, Overprotective, Praise Kink, Protective Arthur Morgan, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Top Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovlesin/pseuds/wovlesin
Summary: Yet his fists clench, feels himself becoming more irritated. He’s grinding his teeth, jealousy runs through his veins like blood.Arthur’s always been over protective of John.





	Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, feel free to critique it or point them out.
> 
> Hello! I'm back with these wonderfully gay cowboys. (Happy pride month <3 )  
> I apologize if any lines are awkward or off-putting; I'm terrible at writing sexual situations. I tried my best.  
> I really want to improve on "smut" so if you have any tips, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> So for some background: They're in the saloon that's left (I think.) to the gunsmith, where you meet the guy for the gunslinger pictures. Takes place in chp3 but they go to the Valentine bar so if anything goes wrong they aren't breaking the law in Rhodes.

Arthur feels his blood run cold.

A hand rests on John’s arm, not Arthur’s. 

Some working girl had walked over to John, sparked conversation. 

John being himself, he politely went along with it. 

Now that same women is touching John, complimenting him; asking him personal questions. 

Johns laughing at her jokes, making up some story to cover his actual life story. 

Arthur knows he’s simply being polite, doesn’t plan to go any further than that.

Yet his fists clench, feels himself becoming more irritated.

He’s grinding his teeth, jealousy runs through his veins like blood. 

Arthur’s always been over protective of John. 

Ever since he joined the gang, they’d been glued to one another. 

Codependent was how others would describe them; Arthur would agree.

Arthur's gaze drops to John's hand, it lays atop the bars tabletop.

The woman is stroking his hand slowly, fingers dragging across his knuckles. 

John's not acknowledging her behavior at all, simply going along with the conversation. 

He's asking her what it's like to work here, if she's ever had bad experiences.

It drives Arthur mad.

 _How could he be so oblivious?_ Arthur wonders bitterly.

Letting out a deep sigh, Arthur attempts to distract himself.

Plays a few rounds of poker, joins strangers in singing and shots.

Arthur looks back over to John, vision slightly blurred by the lights.

John's going towards the back door, leaving the woman looking sour.

 _What did he say?_ Arthur thinks. 

Excusing himself, Arthur goes to join John outside.

Before he can begin looking for John, he's slammed against the wall.

"The hell you doin'?!" Arthur shouts, hostility surfacing.

John laughs, releases Arthur from the current position. 

"Just tusslin' ya." He jokes, leaning against the wall.

Arthur brushes himself off, calming down. 

"Scared me." He comments, leans next to John.

John hums, hands Arthur a cigarette.

He takes it appreciatively, lets John light it. 

The taste lingers on his tongue, hardly masking the alcohol.

"So, why you been starin' at me?" John asks, blowing smoke into the cold air. 

Arthur looks at him, cocks his head a bit.

"What you mean?" He asks, pretending not to know.  

"Don't play dumb, Morgan. I saw you starin' at me all night." John replies, amusement obvious.

Arthur rolls his eyes, hates how easily John reads him.

"That... woman." Arthur says hesitantly. 

"What bout' her?" John asks. 

"She was touchin' you, obviously wanted to fuck ya." He replies bitterly. 

John laughs lightly next to him, taking a final puff of his cigarette before tossing it. 

Arthur does the same, sighing out the last cloud of smoke.

They stand silently for a moment before Arthur can feel the jealousy rise again.

Arthur shifts to stand in front of John, his hands snaking to his hips.

"But it don't matter do it?" Arthur says, his voice throaty. 

Lets his hand travel to John's clothed groin, palming it gently.

John lets out a quiet yelp, he's always been quite vocal.

"Cause you're mine, ain't you?" Arthur adds, breath warm against John's ear.

John nods weakly, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

Arthur's always liked to tease John publicly, either with words or hurried touches.

John wouldn't deny that he liked it too, potentially getting caught was adrenaline pumping.

Arthur stops his movement, unzips John's jeans. 

"Say it, Johnny." Arthur whispers.

Takes John's length out, letting the cold breeze make John flinch.

"Tell me you're mine." He growls. 

Arthur wraps his hand around John's cock, strokes messily. 

John pulls Arthur closer to him, hands gripping his shoulders.

"Yours, Ar-Arthur." John manages to reply.

Arthur strokes slower, with more purpose. 

Lets his thumb slide over the slit, pre-come coating it.

"Only...yours." John whispers, panting between words.

John's dizzy with arousal, letting louder moans slip from his lips.

Arthur takes notice, clasps his free hand over John's mouth.

"Shut up." Arthur snarls.

John whimpers behind his hand, hips twitching upwards sloppily.

Arthur chuckles, low in his throat; _Making John even more crazy._

"So pretty, Johnny. Seein' you such a mess for me." Arthur praises. 

John whines, the praise edging his orgasm even closer. 

His heart thumps hastily within his chest, feels it in his fingertips. 

Arthur places a kiss on John's jaw before scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin.

Bites, leaving a mark high enough for everyone to see; possessive.

That one action tips John over the edge.

He makes a pathetic noise before coming.

Spilling all over Arthur's hand and the ground beneath them.

John trembles slightly, gripping Arthur's shoulders harder for support

He can feel Arthur smile against his neck, slowly stroking him through it. 

Arthur clothes John's groin, wiping his hand on the bandanna in his pocket. 

"You really know how to put a feller in his place, huh?" John jokes, slowly coming back.

Arthur laughs, moves to lean on the wall again; slinking his arm around John's hips. 

"Only you." He jokes back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the spacing is off or weird on moblie, I wrote this on my laptop since it was glitching on my phone.


End file.
